Wearable infant carriers that allow a person to comfortably wear the carrier and safely carry an infant therein in a “hands free” manner are known.
Several different kinds of infant carriers have been described. For example, one popular kind of infant carrier includes a seat or “pouch” for supporting an infant on the chest or the back of the wearer, and further includes an arrangement of fasteners attached to the pouch for securing the infant therein. The fasteners typically comprise one or more straps, belts, rings, buckles and/or clips. As will be understood, such fasteners or other mechanisms can break and result in failure of the infant carrier during use. Additionally, such fasteners or other mechanisms are typically not replaceable and, in the event that the fasteners do break, the entire infant carrier typically needs to be replaced.
Another kind of known infant carrier is the wrap-type infant carrier, or “wrap”, which comprises a long, rectangular piece of fabric that is wrapped and tied around both a wearer and an infant for supporting an infant inserted therein. However, wraps are often time consuming and tedious to don by the wearer, and typically require use of both of the wearer's hands to wrap and tie the wrap prior to inserting the infant therein. As a result, another individual is typically required to hold the infant while the wearer dons the wrap.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention at least to provide a novel infant carrier.